Motel
by rainbowkitten0528
Summary: Kurt loved Sam and his creative mind, especially when it came down to his favorite tradition of theirs.


Kurt loved that Sam managed to synch up with every desire he had and he wasn't even beginning to scratch the surface of carnal desires. But that's not what he loved most about Sam. That fell down into the category of traditions. Sam was a traditional boy in a non-traditional sense. He _was _dating Kurt Hummel, after all. What Kurt loved was Sam's need for traditions and routines that made memories. He collected souvenirs from every place they traveled together. He kept the playbill from every show Kurt had ever been in, down to the favor he did for Artie by co-starring with Tina in the ramshackle story of how he and Tina had fallen in love. Why Artie didn't want to play himself was a mystery to Kurt, but he'd gladly done it and throughout it all, Sam was there. He was always smiling in the audience and applauding the loudest. He'd even gotten into a fight with one particularly pushy fan of Kurt's who seemed to be unable to understand the phrase "I have a boyfriend." Sam was chivalrous that way and he couldn't help but love how loved it made him feel.

But Kurt's favorite tradition of Sam's was the motel tango. Every single time they stayed in a motel together, Sam made it special. Something about how Kurt had made every day in that awful motel he was stuck in during junior year special for him and how he had to pay Kurt back for that. Kurt was dating a hopeless romantic and frankly, it made his heart swell and pound in his chest. Now usually, one would think of motels as gritty or grimy, which they were, but never when it came to Sam. As far as Kurt was concerned, every motel was the Ritz Carlton because of Sam.

It'd started when they had to all make individual arrangements for Nationals senior year. Sam had made it perfectly clear to Kurt that he wasn't to make any arrangements with Mercedes or Rachel, much to the girls' chagrin. Kurt almost punched Sam when they walked up to a Motel 6 in downtown Chicago. Yes, it was two blocks from where Nationals was being held, but for goodness sake, it was a _motel._ Thankfully, Sam threw open the door to their room before he could get a word in and opened him up to a whole new world of awe. He thought Blaine giving him a single red rose for his birthday was romantic, which it most definitely was _not_ considering that was the only thing Blaine had gotten him, but the room he saw before him blew that out of the water. In retrospect, it was actually one of Sam's less creative rooms. The theme was red. Love. Sam had draped the beds in red satin sheets and had covered the walls with red curtains around the mirrors and windows. The bed was laced up with red lace so that it looked almost regal in nature. It was a love den made especially for him. He couldn't stop thanking Sam for doing that for him and as he fell asleep in his arms, he knew that Sam could never top this.

Yet he did. Time and time again, Kurt was surprised by Sam's motel creations. There was the Sydney Motel where he turned their room into an aquarium of blues and greens, little fishbowls dotting the room to give it a truly oceanic feel. He'd even managed to get a wall-sized poster of the beach so lifelike it almost felt as if he was there. Naturally, Sam couldn't resist the urge to get a water bed, but Kurt wasn't complaining. As long as he was in Sam's arms, he was comfortable. That was the Glee Club's last vacation together. The next big trip they took was when Quinn and Puck got married in Rome. Sam had unleashed his inner history nerd on the place and had donned it up to look like the luxurious chambers of Cleopatra or some other pharaoh or Egyptian queen, complete with a sandy looking rug that stretched throughout the entirety of the motel. Naturally, Sam had to go all out and make the room a sauna to match the desert atmosphere, but Kurt couldn't complain as he got to experience many a shower with Sam in that motel room.

By far, his favorite was when they went to visit the now married Brittany and Santana at their place on the French Riviera. They were welcome to stay in the guest room at their manor, but after hearing them "freshening up," he and Sam decided a motel was for the best. Maybe it was his favorite because it was entirely unexpected considering Sam had so little time to prepare, but he knew it was most likely because of the actual content of the room. It was just like the first time in Chicago except better. Rose petals sprinkled everywhere, candles smattered throughout the room, and the soft sound of Barbra in the background. Sam in just a pair of silk boxers laid out on the silk sheets of the bed had nothing to do with his favoritism for Le Petit Motel. Not at all.

Still, the motel tango never seemed to end. Every time they'd travel, Sam would pull out a new theme. He was looking forward to their trip to Las Vegas for weeks. They were going to visit Rachel, who had a world-famous show on the Strip and Finn, who was, well, a blackjack dealer. But he was a damn good one and he loved his job, especially because he got a fantastic view of Rachel's show every night. As he walked into their motel room in a locale right off the strip, he was blown away yet again, but this time for a different reason. He'd expected maybe an Indian theme. Some Bollywood music playing, maybe some Indian takeout on the dresser, and definitely a thoroughly decorated room and bed that allowed him to live in only the best of luxuries for the week or so they'd be there. Instead, he saw a flea-bitten mattress and a wall with, yes, three bullet holes in it. He hadn't even noticed how shellshocked he was until Sam was in his face screaming for his attention, more than a little freaked out. He snapped out of his stupor and looked at Sam, simply asking, "Why?" He'd expected a simple shrug from Sam, maybe an excuse that he felt lazy or wanted a break or ran out of ideas. But he never expected what actually came out of Sam's mouth.

"I wanted to show you that it's not the fancy motel room that makes our vacations special, it's us. Just you and I cuddled together in bed. The room doesn't matter, Kurt. It's us. You and I." And that's the exact spot where Sam sank to his knee and proposed to Kurt. It was the most disgusting room he'd ever stayed in and he showed that he hated every minute of it, but at least he was engaged now. Sam promised to never ever do it again and to always decorate their rooms from then on and that satisfied Kurt just fine. But the funny part was, he had a new favorite after all in Las Vegas. Because Sam was right, it wasn't the room that Kurt loved so much. In the end, he couldn't care less about the room. What he loved so much and what made every single motel room so special to him was the man in it with him. His fiancé. His Sam.


End file.
